our history
by Lihraz
Summary: With all that in mind she took a desicion. She would stop being the innocent and sweet girl that everyone knew, fuck the opinion of others, she had already chosen a boy and if he did not act she would.


**Hi everyone! Well I´m not new in fanfiction but all my stories are writing in spanish and I realized that I need to learn english so I will try to tanslate one of my stories to this language, I trust it will help me a lot. Be patient with me because** **surely there will be things that I translated wrong** **. T** **he only thing that belongs to me is the story.**

 **Rating k by the moment.**

 _past (flashbacks)_

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day for all those people who lived in that beautiful city, little birds singing sweet melodies, children playing and laughing in the park, people whistling while walking to work, but nevertheless there was a girl that did not have the same concept of life as those citizens. In the backyard of a white house was a girl thinking a lot about a coversation that she had had a few days ago with her best friend Robin.

 _"Look Blossom, men are not like in your books, stop dreaming about charming prince, now the guys just look for sex, nothing serious"_

 _"that's impossible, there must be a few boys with good felings, like Peter, he seems kind and respectful"_

 _"he is a bookworm and remember, the quiet ones are usually the worst"_

 _"I do not agree with you"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because it just can not be that way"the brown haired girl started to get upset because of the innocense of her friend"_

 _"Blossom, you will never find a blue prince,,THEY DO NOT EXIST, now if you want to conquer a boy you´ll have to do the same thing as them, in this world you have to adapt to the conditions"_

 _"What do you mean?"asked the redhead fearing the answer_

 _"seduce them, play with them in the same way"she said as if it were of the most normal, she listened her friend choking on his food and she couldn't help but laugh at her._

 _"Are you crazy?! I could never do that, besides I would be marked as...as a bitch if I act that way"Blossom responded with her face as red as her bow_

 _"That happens only if you seduces many at the same time, I tried it with the boy that I liked the most and it worked, so what? you´ll keep waiting your prince charming? what a waste of time" the bell announced the end of the rest, Robin got up and before starting to walk she said:_

 _"I will give you another advice, virginity it's a load that I got rid of a while ago, I don´t regret anything, it was not with the beloved but there was a strong physical attraction, the point is that you should stop waiting, take the matter in your hands" the redhead was static, Robin had changed a lot since the move._

 _She could not take any of those advices, she was too shy._

Blossom opened her eyes slowly when the memory ended, she fixed her eyes on the pile of books that she had stacked a few minutes ago, all those books had something in common, the handsome prince who rescues the princess. The books went into combustion for as a result of the girl's attack of frustration, Blossom had retaliated with the books using her laser vision.

She was sick of everything, tired of waiting, bothered by not being able to contradict her friend, angry for not being as confident as her and disappointed to have believed in all those books.

With all that in mind she took a desicion. She would stop being the innocent and sweet girl that everyone knew, fuck the opinion of others, she had already chosen a boy and if he did not act she would.

Blossom got up from the lawn and took flight, a few minutes later she was already in front of the "house" of the three brothers Him. She raised her arm and threw a ball of energy that destroyed the door of the cabin then she went into the place meeting her objective. Brick stared at her seriously.

"I hope you have a good reason for destroying the entrance of my house"he seemed annoyed, Blossom could not guess that he had just fixed the door because of his brothers' stupid games.

"I do"she responded certainly, the girl looked sideways at two pairs of eyes peeking out of one of the rooms "you two, go away" Butch and Boomer looked at her confused, Was she forcing them to leave from his own house? the black haired boy started to approach her.

"You are very brave or very stu..."before he finished speaking a sphere took him flying out of the house, the pink eyes looked at the youngest of the brothers that was looking at the place where his brother had left flying

"And you?"the blonde's attention returned to her"Do you need help to get out too?" Boomer took the plate with his breakfast and went out through the hole his green-eyed brother had left.

"So, for what is this pleasant visit?"he asked with remarkable sarcasm and a strong frown, he was getting impatient, if she did not act they would end up fighting, the red-haired girl took a deep breath to gather courage and approached him, Brick's muscles contracted with each step she took, ready to attack.

"Please, I don´t want to fight" Brick's face was filled with confusion, if she wasn't looking for that, then what did she wanted? Had she gone crazy?

"what do you want then?"his male voice was filled with distrust, distrust that increased when her cheeks turned pink.

"I want you" Yes, it was definitely a fucking joke, at any moment the other two sisters would enter to start a fight, he looked around waiting for the ambush and then looked at her coldly, Blossom´s face turns as red like her bow and then she looked away embarrassed.

"Hey you fucking bitch! how you dare to...!" another sphere took him flying, this time courtesy of his redhead brother.

"you are playing with fire, I do not like stupid jokes, you will end up repenting if you try to play with me"he smiled haughty.

"I´m not joking"Brick´s smile disappear, she came dangerously close, she was shaking and she was not controlling her body correctly, without knowing why Blossom hit the face of the boy who received the punch without being able to defend himself. Brick ended up lying on the floor

"what the hell is wrong with..?!" he was about to get up, ready to return the blow when he feels the weight of her on him, both of her legs were imprisoning their hips, her arms entangled in his neck and her lips were on his, in a shy and clumsy kiss, his mind went blank, he was totaly shoked and too confused to act.

Blossom cut the kiss disappointed, she expected him to correspond but he was stiff as a stone, at least now he knew that she liked him, she would not regreat because now her feelings were clear, but now it was her turn to be impressed, his lips returned to catch hers, He was kissing her, and it was easy for him to realize that it was her first kiss, that made him feel good, he kissed her kindly, guiding her patiently so that she would take the rhythm.

when the kiss ended he looked at her, her face was red, like a tomato. Blossom hid her flushed face in his chest and he laughed mockingly.

"I did not know you were so in love with me"Blossom opened his eyes wide and felt her face heat up even more, that was not fair, if he wanted to play she could also do it, she brought her lips to his ear and whispered quietly:

"Brick...make me yours"

* * *

 **A little spicy don't you think?**

 **I´m still not sure but maybe in english versión I will use an alternative ending.**

 **My spanish versión...is very sad.**


End file.
